User blog:CEDJunior/Madison (Supernatural)
Madison (Emmanuelle Vaugier) was the main villainess from "Heart," episode 2.17 of Supernatural (airdate March 22, 2007). Backstory About a month prior to the episode's events, Madison was mugged and attacked by an unknown assailant, later revealed to be a werewolf, whose idenity was revealed as Madison's next door neighbor, Glenn (who had a crush on her). Following the attack, Madison broke up with her boyfriend, Kurt, all the while unaware of who or what attacked her. A month later, Madison turned heel and transformed into a werewolf for the first time under the full moon, and she killed her co-worker, Nate, as well as a police officer who entered the scene. Events Madison discovered Nate's body in the beginning of the episode, not knowing that she had killed in her villainous werewolf form. Nate's murder brought Sam and Dean on the case, and later on, Dean managed to track the werewolf inside the apartment building belonging to Madison's ex-boyfriend, Kurt. It was there that Dean discovered Madison as the werewolf mauling Kurt, revealing Madison's villainous persona. Dean fights her off with a silver knife to her arm and later informs Sam that Madison is the actual werewolf. Madison (who is later tied to a chair) denies the claim, all the while having no memory of what happened last night; only that she went to bed and woke up in her room. Sam recalls Madison telling him earlier that she was mugged a few years back, and that led to the conclusion that another werewolf attacked Madison that night. Dean searches for, and later kills, the other werewolf—who was revealed to be Madison's neighbor, Glenn. Meanwhile, the evil Madison transformed and tried to attack Sam, only to be barricaded in a separate room. When Madison sees the claw marks all over the walls, she realizes that she is a werewolf, but they assume that with Glenn's death, she's now cured. When the full moon rises and passes, Madison does not change, and after Dean leaves her alone with Sam, the two made love. However, Madison turned heel once again when she transformed into a werewolf and escaped out the window. Madison's latest transformation confirmed that she becomes a werewolf after she falls asleep, while waking up with no memory of her villainous actions. Realizing that there is no cure, Madison decides that Sam has to kill her, which he later does, while Dean is in the kitchen, shedding a tear over Sam having to kill her. Appearance *Like all werewolves on Supernatural, Madison's werewolf appearance only consisted of black claws, fangs, and animalistic pupils. Trivia *Emmanuelle Vaugier also played hidden villainess Pat on Monk, and later appeared as deadly assassin Erica Raines on Hawaii Five-0. *Emmanuelle Vaugier also portrayed the evil Lisa Gardner in The Protector, Abigail Raven from The Haunting Hour, Cat from Blonde and Blonder, and Gabriela Del Toro in Republic of Doyle. Gallery Werewolf Madison.jpg|Madison revealed as a werewolf Werewolf Madison 2.jpg|Madison transforming and going after Sam Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Brunette Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Hero's Lover Category:Humanoid Monster Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killer Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot